


Kind Of A Mix Up

by TheGravekeeper



Category: Homestuck, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, different cultures clashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGravekeeper/pseuds/TheGravekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advanced alien technology and kids with god powers seem suspiciously like magic. In the most anti magic kingdom? Not the best, but hey everyone's trying to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight For Some Strangers Life

When he woke up Dave was in a forest. Immediately on edge because of the lack of both lava and clockwork. Sensing that not only was he on earth, but earth in the time of kings and queens, and by extension bandits he brought a still broken Caledfwlch out and set off in search of civilization.

**

Karkat awoke with a much less peaceful way. While the view was much the same he heard shouting and the sounds of battle in the distance. Getting up and deciding that he should see who and what was making all the noise he ran towards the battle. _Maybe it’s john and his friends,_ he thought

Bursting through the trees Karkat immediately took note of the weirdly dressed humans fighting each other. One side wore red capes, chainmail and had the crest of a dragon on their chests, and the others wore brown everything. _Why the fuck do they all look like Dave? Do all humans dress like piss drinkers? Fuck it._ He took cover behind a nearby tree and took his time watching the others fight.

He then took notice of a scrawny looking male just outside of the area action with his hands raised, just as he was about to shout out to the seemingly defenseless boy to ask what the fuck was happening when another of the brown dressed men came running from behind the dark haired boy. Without pausing to think Karkat ran at both of them yelling as he jumped around the boy and attacked the bigger human. He aimed high and planted his fist directly into the man's nose breaking it and knocking him down using his own weight against him. Once they were both on the ground Karkat used his superior strength to beat the human senseless.

“Do. Not. Hit. Someone. When. Their. Back. Is Turned. You. Dishonourable lowlife scumbag.” His yelling was broken up with the downward swings of his his fist. Effectively knocking out the man, as well as causing significant injury. Panting he took notice of the man’s lack of movement.

Seeing that the man wasn’t going to be bothering anyone for a while he got up and turned to ask the boy if he was alright. As he turned to face the other boy he saw the collective group of red and yellow clad men and looking closer he noticed some boys closer to his age as well. They were all looking at him with their swords raised. The dark haired boy however was looking at him in mild shock.

Clearing his throat he turned his attention solely on the person in front of him. “Are you hurt?”

His gruff voice seemed to knock the shock out of the one in front of him and he nodded his head. When he talked his voice was filled with disbelief. “You saved me.”

“Yes, that's generally what decent people do.” The whole group looked at him like he had grown an extra head. “Well if that's all I'll be going.”

Karkat eyed the swords pointed at him as he started to back away, Never once turning his back. he made it just inside of the tree line before the blond leader spoke up.

“What are you.” Karkat look at the leader, and raised his eyebrows.

“I just saved one of your friends, you should be thanking me.” Karkat crossed his arms. “It's rude to demand someone's name when you haven't even introduced yourself.”

“You will answer.” The blond one raised his sword and stepped closer.

“Fuck you.” Karkat spat. _How can this shit dick think he could talk to people like that._

A shocked silence followed his words. The next moment the boy rushed forward with his sword aimed at Karkat’s chest. Karkat brought out his sickle and countered the blow, again using his strength to push the human back, but the human came right back at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Karkat shouted as he looked up at the taller boy. He went to swing his sickle at him again aiming to stop the attacks, but the world went black as something struck his head.

**  
**

**

**  
**

Dave heard familiar shouting and he immediately took to the sky. _Thank god that dumbass is so loud._ He flew quickly towards the sound of Karkat’s voice.

Yelling picked up from another person and the brief sounds of fighting could be heard before a dull thunk and an eerie silence.  Dave flew quicker and landed just out of sight when he saw a party of other humans. As soon as he saw one of them raise their sword he rushed and blocked it from killing his friend.

“Whoa dude. You can’t just hit someone when their down.” Dave pushed him back and took up a protective stance in front of Karkat’s prone figure. “My buddy over here likes his blood inside his body, old fashioned I know.”

“That beast is magic and must be destroyed.” Leader McDouche addressed Karkat as if he wasn’t a person with intelligence about the level of a boar. _What the fuck is this guys deal?_  

“Karkat? Yeah, no. He’s all bark and no bite.” Dave shrugged.

“It has a name? And who are you anyways?” _This guy has no manners._

“Dave Strider, Knight of Time. Yourself?” Dave answered in a clipped tone. He didn’t see any point in hiding information when they probably needed this guy and his friends to help them.

“Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot.” Blondi-Arthur’s chest puffed up, and he stood a little straighter after giving his title.

Internally Dave was freaking out. _Oh fuck. Holy shit. Real Deal. Is the skinny one Merlin? Arthur and Merlin. Damn. Shits crazy._ On the outside his face remained void of all emotion. The only thing to indicate that Arthur’s words were acknowledged was a slight upturn of Dave’s lips.

“Nice to meet you. Now can you help me with him I don’t think he’s waking up for a while.” Dave gestured to Karkat with one hand and used the other to put his broken sword on his belt.

Arthur and the others did the same with their weapons before coming to help Dave.

 


	2. Magic Is A No Go Area

Once camp was made for the night, Karkat was laying down near Dave (having yet to wake up), and everyone waiting for the dark haired servant to get more firewood, the knights and Dave sat in a circle around the small fire in an attempt to chase off the evening chill. The knights were joking and talking to each other while Arthur was looking at Dave, choosing not to join in the banter. As Dave looked around he took notice of the how young everyone in the group looked. _You know for knights of Camelot I thought they’d be older_. Arthur took notice of him looking around and decided that he wanted his questions answered. The servant-Merlin- had gone to get more firewood.

“What business do you have in this forest?” Arthur demanded as he stared across the fire at Dave.

“We’re here to kick ass and drink some sweet AJ man.” He answered automatically, his excitement of being in the presence of _The King Arthur_ affecting his brain-to-speech situation. When all Dave received was some raised eyebrows and various confused expressions. He looked around the circle and took a deep breath. “I woke up in a clearing and went to see if there was any form of civilization around. I heard my friend shouting and came to see what was up, only to find that you’re trying to kill him. Now I’ve been trying to figure out why some fine gentlemen such as yourselves would try to kill someone you don’t know but I can’t come up with anything. Care to help me out?”

As Arthur was about to answer a groan was heard. Dave turned around and saw Karkat sitting up while rubbing the back of his head.

**

When Karkat opened his eyes the first thing he noticed that it was dark out. The second was that a familiar pair of glasses were looking at him. The glasses where attached to a neutral face and Karkat groaned in annoyance.

“What the fuck Dave!” He yelled and lunged for Dave only to be frozen mid movement. Dave’s hand was up and he looked smug.

“Hello to you to sunshine.” Dave pulled his hood down. “Are you going to stop your attack?”

“Ye, Now put me down!” Karkat snarled.

“I think you should apologize for yelling.” Dave was almost smiling due to Karkat’s expression. Karkat’s face was the picture of fury, his eyes twitching and his breathing more of a growl. While his body on the other hand didn’t move an inch making a comical picture.

“Fine. Oh, time wizard, would you be so kind as to let me the fuck down!” Dave waved his hand again and Karkat collapsed letting out an ‘oof’ as he hit the ground.

“There. Not so bad right?” Dave had stood up and offered his hand to Karkat as assistance. Karkat ignored the help and stood up, flipping Dave off as he did so. Karkat looked around and took notice of the absence of a certain person.

“Where’s the skinny human?” He looked at the ‘leader’ of the group. “You know the one you tried to kill me over.”

It had gone silent. Dave looked over at the group, about to ask why the guy was taking so long when he noticed everyone’s posture. However instead of looking shocked or amazed they all looked angry. Furious even.

“What’s wrong?” Dave asked. Arthur picked up his sword from beside him and pointed it at Dave.

“Sorcerers!” Dave just stared. _Seriously? King Arthur is against sorcery? Does he not know about Merlin?_

“Dude stop. We aren’t the sorcerers, or witches, or whatever you call them. I mean seriously he isn’t even from this planet, and I’m not actually a wizard. It was a joke,” he shrugged. “We aren’t sorcerers, just different. I mean we don’t even know how we got here, and don’t you think if I was magic that’d I’d use it on the fire?” He gestured to the small fire that wasn’t giving off much heat by now.

The knights all looked towards Arthur for his judgement.

“You are obviously foreign judging by your accents and haven’t any familiarity with our laws. Therefore they will be explained to you and I shall give you your only warning, you are lucky we are on the border between lands and that I am in a good mood, or I wouldn’t be so lenient."

‘Yeah, thanks man. We didn’t mean to freak you guys out. Sorry?” He added noticing the still too tense atmosphere.  Arthur nodded and put his weapon back down.Merlin came out of the woods and promptly fell causing the branches he was carrying to fall all over the forest floor, relieving some of the tension and causing the knights to taunt him and the banter to continue, even if it was more strained than before.

**

After everyone was fed and the laws of the land were explained to the two friends everyone laid down to sleep. Arthur was keeping watch and of course that meant Merlin was right beside him.

“I don’t understand what they mean. Not from this planet?” Arthur said to Merlin as he scanned the forest in front of them. “They’re obviously fighters, and I’ve never met a knight that looks and speaks like Dave. Do you think they’re a threat?”

Arthur glanced at Merlin who was looking up at the sky. “I don’t think so. Karkat saved me, and  Dave wasn’t actively trying to offend us.” Merlin looked at Arthur and shrugged “Do you?”

“I don’t know,” he said going back to scanning the forest, he sighed, “It’s just odd. They don’t have any supplies and one of them performed magic. The other one isn’t human, Merlin.”

“Yeah, but they aren’t from around here, right? So maybe where they’re from it’s normal.” Merlin shrugged again and nudged Arthur with his elbow, “You scared of them?”

Arthur shoved him, “Why would I be scared? They haven’t done anything to cause me to dislike them other than unintentionally breaking the law.” Sarcasm was evident in his voice and Merlin gave a sharp laugh.

“Relax, just keep an eye on them and see how they act tomorrow.” Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise.

“Sometimes, Merlin, you actually make sense,” Arthur smiled and Merlin gave him a half hearted glare. Forgetting that they couldn’t be friends for a second he laughed at Merlin’s expression.

“Thanks. I try.” Merlin smiled. He yawned before he could say anything else.

“Go to sleep I can’t have you making mistakes tomorrow. We need to get back as soon as possible.” Merlin nodded and moved to his sleeping role.

Unknown to both of them Karkat was still trying -and failing- to go to sleep, the whole not trusting strangers and noternal thing was not aiding his attempts to rest. After hearing their conversation and deciding that there was no immediate threat he turned his gaze to the sky. He decided that looking at the sky would be a better use of his time as he tried to figure out how they had gotten here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment! Have a good day/week!


	3. Sun Plus Nocturnal Equals A Bad Time

 

Waking up before Karkat, Dave realized that two things needed to happen. One, Karkat needed to move his head because one of his horns was digging into Dave’s side. Two, they needed to get back to camp before the others woke up and realised they were missing. Gently removing himself from Karkat’s octopus-like hold, _He’s a cuddler, huh. Who knew?_ Dave stood and fixed his glasses, which had become skewed in the night. He stretched causing his back to crack, _aw fuck, note to self, sleeping only on the ground equals a stiff back._

“Hey, grey and gritty. Rise and shine.” Dave yawned and nudged Karkat’s side with his foot.

Karkat just rolled over and pulled the cape tighter around himself, and bringing the cape above his head.

Dave huffed and kicked him a little harder. “Hey. C’mon we have to get back.”

“Izb’ight.” Came the grumbled reply. Dave cocked an eyebrow, _Was that english?_

“Dude, I didn’t get any of that.” Dave reached down to pull the cape off of Karkat.

“It’s BRIGHT.” Karkat growled as he gripped the cape tighter, keeping his head firmly under the cloth.

“Yeah. It’s morning, the birds are singing, the sun is….oh,” Dave finally caught on. _Nocturnal. Ok no big thing, we’ll just give him a hood._

“Yeah. ‘Oh’, just lead me to some shade or something, fucktard. My eyes are burning.” Karkat sounded miserable.

Dave helped him stand and led him to the shade of the trees, all the while Karkat had the cape over his head.

“Ok, just. Um” Dave tried to move the cape from Karkat’s head to put it into some position to block out the light but the troll hissed as soon as the sunlight came into view, “you know what, here.” Dave took off his sunglasses, and put them into Karkat’s hand, “wear these while we figure out how to fix this.”

Karkat silently accepted Dave’s glasses and allowed him to take the cape off of this head and together they arranged it into a covering that left all of Karkat’s face in shadow, as well as hiding his horns.

“There. Better?” Dave asked, once they were done. He rubbed his eyes, _damn it’s bright without sunglasses._

“Yes. Take these, I don’t know how you see out of them.” In truth Karkat would rather have kept them on but he could see how uncomfortable Dave was with having his glasses off. He gave the glasses back to Dave, and they both looked around as they heard shouting from close by.

“Whoops, guess they woke up. Race you to camp.” Dave said and he turned and started to run.

Karkat growled and quickly followed, making sure to hold onto his hastily made hood to keep the sun from getting in his eyes.

**

Arthur woke up and looked towards the two strangers. Or, he would have if where the two had been the night before wasn’t empty. He shot up into a sitting position, and yelled for everyone to get up and start looking for the two teenagers.

“Merlin! Get up, they’ve escaped!” Just as Arthur was telling his knights to go and look for the two he heard a voice pitched with annoyance quickly approaching.

He looked towards the loud voice, and motioned for everyone to surround that area. Everyone drew their swords and got into a much practiced fighting position.

The ‘knight’ came through the tree line first and simply nodded at them in greeting, seemingly unworried about the armed knights. His grey skinned ‘friend’ could be heard noisily making his way through the brush a few feet behind them. Arthur noticed that the cape that had been on Dave was now wrapped around Karkat’s head in a makeshift hood.

“DAVE I swear to Gog! Slow the fuck down, you DIPSHIT!” He came out and pushed ‘Dave’ out of the way. Arthur saw the deep scowl and could almost feel the agitation coming off of Karkat. He shook himself and tried to look intimidating, straightening up his posture and squaring his shoulders.

“Where have you been.”  His voice remained steady even as he resisted the urge to fidget as Karkat’s eyes locked on his from under the hood. in the light he could see their yellow colour, which made the grey irises stand out and look threatening when paired with Karkat’s ever present glare.

“Ask that one,” Karkat growled, pointing towards Merlin. He matched Arthur’s posture and narrowed his eyes, “he saw us last night.”

Arthur turned towards Merlin, furious that his idiot servant would leave unknown threats alone in the night. Merlin refused to meet his eyes, staring instead into the dense forest around them as he moved from foot to foot.

“They were star gazing! You always tell me about respect, I figured I’d leave them!” Merlin’s voice was pitched higher as he tried to defend himself. The next part was a grumbled,“Besides they’re here so it’s not a big deal.”

Arthur opened his mouth to yell again when Dave’s voice interrupted him.

“Dude, calm down,” he gestured to Karkat,” He couldn’t sleep.”

Karkat joined in, “Where would we go exactly?”

When Arthur faltered in his response, Karkat just cocked an eyebrow, “Exactly. Now if you fucks don’t mind, we would like to go to your house...?” He looked at Dave who nodded before continuing,” and find out where we are and how we can get back.”

Karkat pushed through the line of knights, not even appearing phased by the weapons in everyone’s hands. He walked towards the fire and sat down.

“What do you eat here?” He directed the question at no one in particular, “I haven’t eaten since the meteor.”

**

The group had decided to head back to Camelot shortly after eating. The knights and Merlin were surprised to learn that neither Dave or Karkat knew how to ride horses. They had to Double up with Gwaine, and Percival in order to ensure the party make it in under a day.

**

Being on horseback for half a day -as it turned out- was boring as fuck. _Boring as fuck, and slow,_ in Dave’s humble opinion. He almost fell asleep but caught himself before he could fall. The knight he was sharing with - _Gwaine_ , Dave remembered- Seemed amused by his lack of riding knowledge, seeing as how he had to hide a laugh behind his hand when Dave couldn’t get on the horse without help.

The whole time Dave was thinking; _I can fly. Why the fuck are we doing this when I can just fly and meet them. Fucking, backwards ass, magic hating….What the fuck is that._

The citadel came into view, effectively cutting off Dave’s internal monologue. It looks like cinder-fucking-ella. He thought What with it’s gleaming white stones, and tall towers. Jegus. This is real I’m actually going to Camelot, holy fuck. _Ok, Dave, calm down_. He covered his almost squeal of excitement with a cough that had Gwaine checking to see if he was ok.

“You alright there?” The knight asked more out of politeness than anything.

“I’ve never seen a castle like that before.” Dave said truthfully.

“Yeah, i was impressed to the first time around.” Gwaine patted him on the shoulder. “It looks bigger than it is, don’t worry.”

Dave kept his focus on the castle that was slowly growing bigger, thinking to himself that Gwaine must be lying.

**

Karkat had pulled the hood tighter around his body. He was sweaty, but the sun burned his sensitive eyes. When he caught sight of the castle his breath caught.

Flashes of mandatory history lessons came from his memory. _Sea-dwellers who culled low-bloods and mutants like him. Castles that promised torture, and cruel unspeakable acts. Emperors and Empresses that felt superior just because of their blood._ He shrunk further in on himself, and his breathing picked up. _Oh, fuck. I can’t do this. They’re going to kill us!_ He began to shake.

**

Percival had noticed his riding companions change of demeanor, from his quick breathing and shaking the knight assumed Karkat was _scared_ of the castle for some reason. He tapped the troll’s elbow softly, taking note of the flinch it caused.

He leaned down and lowered his voice, “I don’t know why you’re afraid but no harm will come to you in Camelot. I promise you.”

His words seemed to have the desired effect as Karkat nodded and his shaking lessened, although he still kept a defensive posture, ready to flee or fight at any sign danger.

**

The lower town was just in sight when Arthur called a halt. He turned his horse towards Karkat and Dave. Gwaine and Percival had been talking to each other and had pulled up to ride close together as they usually did.

“Ok look. One of you is clearly some kind of beast….” Arthur stopped when he noticed Dave’s look of unease, as well as the horses moving away from Karkat and Percival. Their own horse was acting very strange, stomping in place with eyes wide. He then took notice of the growl emitting from the troll.

Karkat had had enough of being treated like he was lesser than by this _colossal dick_. When he spoke his voice snapped like a whip “Just because I’m not pink or human doesn’t give you the right to talk about me that way. I’m sentient. I come from a society more advanced, and tougher than yours. I will not hesitate to beat your ass into the ground. So shut the fuck up with all this “beast”, and “magic creature” talk because I’m done with it. I’m a troll from Alternia. Not a troll from some forest that you can just waltz into,” He took a shaking breath, closing his eyes. _hiding his blood in shame, never going outside, learning to fight alone, it's not Safe._ Karkat remembered his fears before sburb. When he opened them again they were cold, and dark, “I won’t be treated like I’m lesser by you or anyone else ever again.”

Stunned by the outburst Arthur and the knights just stared at Karkat. The troll didn't break eye contact from Arthur until the prince looked away first.

“Ah. Ok, So you fucked up. Now that that’s out of the way we should get moving because I really want to see this castle.” Dave kept his tone light attempting to break the tension, “Besides we have to find the others, right Karkat?”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Was Karkat’s grumbled reply. Dave elbowed Gwaine.

“And King Uther will want to know about the bandits.” Arthur looked at the knight before nodding and giving a silent signal to move forward.

Once the party had started moving, the silence that settled over them was awkward and tense. However there was an unspoken question amongst the knights and Merlin; _What others?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long, but i am working on the updates in this fic. It's planned, and now I just have to actually write them.  
> As always that you for reading and please feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought! Have a good day/week! c:


	4. Sburb Has The Best WiFi Ever

**

As they group rode up to the gates Uther was on the top of the steps. Merlin felt the familiar nervousness set in that always occupied Uther’s presence. _This is odd._ He thought as he brought his horse to a halt. _He doesn’t usually wait for us to come back. I wonder what happened._ He thought of what could possibly go wrong in three days. _Please don’t let it be another evil sorcerer again._

Servants came forward at once to take the other horses from the knights as Merlin went to Arthur and took the reins from him. Dave and Karkat were apparently having trouble getting off their horses.Both of them seemed to not know how to actually get off of the animals. Merlin looked and caught Gwaine’s look of can you believe these guys, to which he rolled his eyes and snorted at.

Gwaine eventually helped them down by telling them where to put their feet, and which way to swing around. He then motioned for servants to take their horses as well.

“Father?” Merlin heard the question in Arthur’s voice, saw his shoulders tense up. _So he hadn’t been expecting this either,_  Merlin’s eyebrows drew together as he tried not to think the worst.

“Arthur. I must discuss something with you.” Merlin saw the tension leave Arthur’s shoulders. _Probably some trade agreement,_ thought Merlin hoping for boring royal news.

Uther then spoke directly to the knights.“You are all dismissed, get some rest.”

“I will see you all at training tomorrow morning.” Arthur added as they all went into the castle, and to their barracks. He then motioned for Merlin and the other servants to take the horses. Merlin looked back at Dave and Karkat as he left. I’ll have to ask Kilgharrah about them. He thought as he turned continued on with his chores.

**

Karkat regarded the slightly overweight human adult before him. His sensitive nose picking up on the nervous sweat that accompanied nervousness. His eyebrows drew together as hid himself in the safety of his makeshift hood.

“Arthur, I trust your trip went well.” The man said as he nodded to the knights when they passed. His gaze briefly locked with Karkat’s, the younger troll refusing to look away first. _So he hadn’t failed to notice the two extras to the party, or our lack of knowledge regarding hoofbeasts,_ the troll noted as the man’s gaze moved to Dave. .

“Who is this?” His gaze turned calculating as he continued to stare at Dave.

Dave just gave a half-hearted wave, while Karkat was looking around the courtyard, noting possible escape routes should the adult turn hostile.

“Ah, yes. Dave, Karkat this is my father, King Uther. Father, meet Dave…” Arthur looked at Dave. “I didn’t get your last name.”

“Strider,” he gestured to Karkat, “and this is Karkat Kiss-ass.”

“It’s _Vantas_.” Karkat growled. _Fucking Prick,_  he thought, he crossed his arms and regarded Uther with caution. He took notice of the way the king tried to make himself look bigger at the sight of Dave and Himself. _This guy reminds me of Eridan, trying to be intimidating when there isn’t a reason to be._

“Dave is a knight from another kingdom.” Arthur said in simple explanation.

Uther’s expression immediately shifted into a more neutral configuration as he absorbed this, he looked from Dave to Karkat again, taking in their rumpled clothing, and assuming it was from travel. Uther noticed the lack of any colour on Karkat’s clothing other that his ‘hood’, and the abundance of red on Dave’s own outfit. He came to the conclusion that Karkat was below Dave in status and therefore not worth his attention, because of this he didn’t take notice of the lack of pigment in the troll’s skin, or the vague horn shapes pushing the cloth around his head up at an odd angle.

**

_I’ll have to talk to Arthur about keeping the proper company again._ Thought Uther as he looked over the ‘servant’ and his dirty clothes.

“What is your business here?” Uther had stalked closer to the two friends. He stood in front of Dave trying -and failing- to look intimidating. Arthur had followed, and stood at his father’s right side.

“We’re jus-” Karkat began but Uther held up a hand effectively cutting him off. The troll glared at the king and looked like he wanted to punch him in the face. Dave hid a snicker by coughing.

“What kingdom are you from.” He continued without giving them a real chance to answer, before he could continue with his fast paced questions Dave cleared his throat and answered.

“I’m from Texas originally. But I guess I live on the Land of Heat and Clockwork now.” Dave’s expression didn’t shift beyond him moving his lips, and the raise of an eyebrow. Almost as if he was daring Uther to interrupt him as well, the king didn’t.  

The king nodded, this boy must be training to be a diplomat. He thought, as he turned his gaze to the ‘servant’. With slightly more distain he spat out, “And you.”

“Alternia. Or the Land of Pulse and Haze.” His voice was steady and didn’t hold the caution of a servant, he stood proud and as tall as he could, looking the king in the eyes. He’s either courageous or stupid, Uther thought as he observed Karkat’s behaviour.

“Different kingdoms?” Uther questioned. An alliance, perhaps.

Karkat scoffed, again being reminded of Eridan and when he flared out his fins to look bigger. When he answered his voice held no respect ,“Obviously.”

“They helped in a bandit attack, I thought we could repay them by allowing them to rest here before they continue on.”  Arthur could see his father consider the words,”They have no where to stay, sire.”

Seeing the opportunity to find out about neighbouring kingdoms Uther accepted easily.

“Of course. Would you and your servant like separate quarters?” Uther said casually. He then saw Karkat’s face morph into fury.

**

“Servant! I’m not his servant!” Karkat screeched.

Dave put a hand on Karkat’s arm in an attempt to calm him down. Dave sighed before addressing the two Pendragons.

“I think there’s been some communication issues, man. Karkat’s a friend. Where I’m from we’re self reliant, independent, no servants for miles.” Dave shrugged. “ If anything I was my older bro’s servant for most of my life, or his punching bag.”

“And we would like to be close together.” Karkat said as he brushed Dave’s hand off his arm.

Arthur and Uther’s expressions were that of shock. Arthur because _Who the hell talks to a king that way._ Uther because _What kind of knight addresses his superiors as such._

“Right. So I don’t know about y’all,” Dave cleared his throat, “I mean, you guys, but I’m dead tired and would really like to bathe. So if we could be a little less awkward and get the show on the road. That’d be grand,” Seeing the shock on the Pendragon’s faces Dave added a quick,”Sir,” on the end.

“Of course, you must be very tired. We’ll discuss this more tomorrow.” The king nodded to Arthur as a way of ‘goodbye’ before stalking into the castle.

Arthur called over a servant. “Show our guests to their rooms.”

He said good bye to Dave and Karkat before following Uther into the castle.

“That went well.” Karkat said under his breath as him and Dave followed the servant into the castle.

**

Their “rooms” in Dave’s opinion weren’t so much rooms as bachelor apartments. Dave saw an outrageously large four-poster bed decorated with red and yellow embroidered sheets. A few intricately carved wooden chests _-Holy shit. Are these hand made?-_ and a window with a view of all of Camelot.

Compared to his old room in Texas, this was a mansion. However thinking about his planet Dave supposed the room was a minor downgrade. _Better than the ground if anything,_ he thought while looking around.

When he was satisfied that no one could sneak up on him he jumped face first onto the bed and tried to relax.

**

Karkat was put into a room across from Dave’s. He was less than pleased with the arrangement, seeing as he didn’t _fucking trust these douchebags._ His own room very closely resembled Dave’s, or what Karkat had seen of Dave’s room from under his _-fucking stupid-_ ‘hood’, but his view was that of the forests that surrounded the town. He had to keep pushing the hood up to prevent himself from falling over his own feet as he looked around the room for anywhere someone might hide.

Speaking of the hood, _Why the fuck do I even have to wear this?_ He thought as he ripped the cloth off of his head and threw it onto the bed that was in the middle of his room. He grumbled to himself sitting down next to the discarded cape and pulled out his husktop to see if anyone was online.

**

Merlin had gone to his own room after tending to the horse's, thoughts of the new stranger in his mind. _Who, or what are they? They aren’t human. Well Karkat’s definitely not._ He opened the door and noticed that Gaius had left him a note saying that he went to the lower town to check on a patient. He changed before heading to Arthur’s room.

**

Arthur was sitting at his desk, waiting for Merlin to show up. As he waited he mulled over the two the group had encountered in the forest.

_I don’t trust Karkat. He said he wasn’t magic, but he has to be some kind of creature. He has horns! Something isn’t right about them_. He shrugged off these thoughts as something to test tomorrow when he invited the two to train with the other knights.

Merlin arrived shortly after and helped him get ready for what was surely going to be a dinner full of questions about his trip with his father.

**

Karkat was surprised when a notification sounded. _The stupid game must keep the connection._ He thought as he opened the new chat window.

_gardenGnostic: Karkat! It’s so good to see you online c:_

carcinoGeneticist: HELLO. WHERE THE EVERLOVING FUCK ARE YOU? IS YOUR LEADER WITH YOU?

gardenGnostic: John? Yeah! We’re in this weird forest thing. feels like earth but thats impossible

carcinoGeneticist: WHATS AROUND YOU

gardenGnostic: trees?

carcinoGeneticist: HAHA I MEAN UP. YOU CAN FLY CANT YOU?

gardenGnostic: oh! yeah one sec ill send you a picture

gardenGnostic: -gardenGnostic has sent you a file-

Karkat opened the picture file revealing the castle he and Dave were in in the distance.

_carcinoGeneticist: THATS WHERE ME AND STRIDER ARE._

_gardenGnostic: what?! thats great Karkat!_

_gardenGnostic: john and me will fly over right away! :DD_

_carcinoGeneticist: GOOD. I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE OF THE “COOL KID”_

_carcinoGeneticist: HES BEING SUCH AN ASS_

_gardenGnostic: aw :c_

_gardenGnostic: hes probably worried!_

_gardenGnostic: oh! someones yelling at john, we’ll see you soon!_

_-gardenGnostic has ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause! I'm working on the next chapter now! PLease leave a comment and have a good day/week c:


	5. Sickles And Laundry

Dave woke up with an overwhelming need to piss, he tried to remember if he had seen anywhere to  _ go _ on his way here but, in all honesty, he hadn’t really been paying that much attention.  _ I was too fucking preoccupied on freaking out over being in Camelot,  _ he thought, as a fresh wave of excitement ran through his mind.   _ Alright,  _ he thought to himself as he came up with a plan, _first I_ _ find out the layout of the castle so I don’t accidentally wander into a dungeon, then I can freak out later.  _ He nodded to himself,  _ solid plan. Now how to start? _

As he looked around his room he didn’t see anything other that a chamber pot next to his bed.  _ No thank you I am not pissing in a damn vase,  _ he thought as he kept looking, he sighed when he didn’t find any other option _. _ Dave decided to try his luck at finding someone in the castle.  _ I bet at least the servants are out,  _ was the thought that __ came to his mind as he put on his shoes and made his way to the door. 

He was about to start off down the hallway before he thought he should tell Karkat. He stepped across the hall to the troll’s room. Dave knocked on the door and yelled out a,  _ “I’ll be back.”   _

He heard a vague grumble of confirmation before starting his quest to hunt someone down.  _ Maybe Merlin’s free,  _ he thought as he aimlessly walked down a side hallway. He waved down a worker as they rushed passed him. 

The servant was a nice looking woman with brown hair that was pulled into a loose braid, her dress was a simple white with a light blue frock. Her tired eyes widened as she turned to see him. 

She dropped into a curtsy, “My lord.”

Dave shifted uncomfortably,  _ am I supposed to bow back? I don’t want to be rude.  _ He gave an awkward bow back. When he straightened up he saw that the servant was giving him an odd look, “uh, hey. Could you help me for a second? I’m looking for someone and I’m a bit lost.”

She straightened up. “Sure, my lord. What can I help you with?”

“I’m looking for Merlin,” he said. “Uh, skinny, he has black hair, wears a neck scarf. You know him?”

“Of course, sir. He should be on his way to Prince Arthur’s room,” she seemed to think something over, “would you like me to show you where that is?”

“If you have time that’d be sick. Oh, I’m Dave by the way.” He stuck out his hand to her.

She looked at him questioningly before she slowly shook his hand, “I’m Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen.”

**

Karkat stared tiredly at the high stone ceiling.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought to himself as he yawned. He hadn’t gone to sleep until the sun started to rise, terrified of the nightmares that were almost certain to come as soon as he nodded off as well as the uncertainty of his new environment. 

The only thing to preoccupy him was when Jade had briefly been online.  _ Okay,  _ he thought as he began to devise a plan to get everyone together,  _ we need to find Jade and John. Then we need to make sure no one else is here, then Harley can get us home.  _

Thinking of their conversation had Karkat worried even more.  _ They’re with an unknown adult,  _ he thought anxiously.  _ If humans are anything like Troll adults, then it’s a good thing those two are immortal.  _  The picture that he had received showed the castle where, Karkat had informed them, that he and Dave were currently, and that they shouldn’t fly over because  _ these fucktards think magic is evil.  _ Jade had agreed and then logged off stating that her and John would be there soon, and that they were also going to sleep. 

_ What the hell do we do while we wait?  _ Karkat questioned. He yawned again,  _ fuck it. I’ll think more about this shitty problem after a few more hours of sleep. _ _ This room is way too bright,  _ he closed his eyes and pulled the thick blanket over his head. In a few minutes the troll was fast asleep. 

**

As Dave and Gwen walked down the white glistening halls he felt downright giddy.  _ I’m in a literal story book,  _ he realized as he looked around. Everything was polished and looked brand new, the painting and tapestries were in prime condition; unlike the ruins of the other planets, whose decorations had fallen victim to time. 

_ I don’t want to interrupt Gwen's routine,  _ he thought as he passed several other servants rushing around. He wondered if he should just tell Guinevere that he could find Merlin from here.  _ Maybe I can just sneak behind a bush,  _ he thought to himself as his need to pee made itself more present. 

Just as he was about to head behind a nice looking tree a familiar face graced his presence in the form of almost knocking him over. Dave quickly side-stepped Merlin and helped steady him by grabbing the man’s arm, however the raven-haired man dropped half of the things he was holding; sending clothes toppling to the floor. 

“Hey dude,” He said casually as he released him, “better watch where you’re going man.” 

“I’m sorry, Dave.” He was balancing a tray of food in one hand and a basket of clothes in another. He looked disparagingly at those that had fallen on the ground before he noticed the other person with Dave. “Oh! Hey Gwen, what’re you doing here?”

“Lord Dave needed help finding you,” she said, “now I’m sorry to leave you so suddenly but I need to go.”

“Thanks, and you can just call me Dave. No need for that 'lord' or 'sir' nonsense.” He said with a wave of his hand, “thanks, by the way. Sorry to keep you from your work.”

“Oh don’t worry, I had to be by here anyways,” she said with a smile, “goodbye Dave. Merlin, I’ll see you later?”

“Of course.” Merlin said as he smiled back.

“See ya’.” Dave said with a wave. Gwen waved back as she walked away.

“So what do you need?” Merlin asked after Gwen had disappeared around a corner. 

“A favour,” Dave noticed the way Merlin’s face morphed into momentary panic but didn’t say anything. “Can you lead me to a bathroom. I know I could’ve asked Miss Gwen, but it’s not exactly something you ask someone you’ve just met, especially not a lady on a mission, y’know?” He scratched the back of his head.

Obvious relief played across Merlin’s face. “Of course, just ah, wait here would you?” He nodded to the things in his arms, “I have to get these to Arthur.”

“I can help you y’know. Shit doesn’t look fun to balance.” Dave said as he grabbed the clothes from the ground and put them in the laundry basket. 

“You don’t have to. I know how important image is.” Merlin said as Dave took the basket from under his arm. 

“Does it look like I care? Spoiler alert, the answer is no.” He pushed up his glasses before he nodded to the other man, “Daylight's burning man, lead the way.”

As Merlin lead the way people openly stared at the pair when they thought Dave couldn’t see. Dave rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses,  _ I guess it’s not the norm for a knight to help a servant _ . 

Most of the castle had heard about the ‘ _ mysterious knight that had helped prince Arthur with a bandit attack’,  _ and none of them, Dave guessed, had expected him to be the type to help a servant.  The pair stopped in front of an ornate door and Merlin took the clothes from Dave's arm. 

“Thanks,” Merlin said with a smile, “do you need anything before I go in? I’ll be right out.” 

“Nah man, I’ll be here.” Dave said as he leaned against the wall beside the door. Merlin nodded as opened the door to the prince's chambers. 

**

Merlin let out a sigh of relief once the door to Arthur’s room closed behind him.  _ Stop jumping at shadows. Not every magic user has a vendetta against Camelot.  _ He shook his head at his own paranoia. 

He put down the clothes, and the food on the large wooden table and walked over to open the blinds. He heard a groan from Arthur almost immediately. 

Light flooded the room and he let out a cheery, “Get up you lazy daisy!” 

“ _ Merlin _ .” Arthur’s irritated voice answered, muffled by the heavy blankets. 

Merlin sighed dramatically, “c’mon Arthur. You have training with the knights today.”

“Ugh,” was the only response from the prince much to Merlin's amusement.

Merlin kept moving about, hanging up Arthur’s clean clothes and picking up his discarded one. “Oh, and you never showed Dave and Karkat where anything was, by the way.” He handed Arthur his plate of food, “Dave’s just outside, I told him I’d show him where some things were today.” 

“You have things to do,  _ Merlin.”  _ Arthur said accusingly. He stood up, depositing the tray on his bedside table. He raised his arms when Merlin motioned that he was going to dress him now. 

“Well,  _ sire,  _ who’s going to show him where the bathrooms are? Or all the main rooms and tell them about the rooms they aren’t allowed to be in?” Merlin shot back as he helped Arthur dress. “It can’t be you because of that meeting you have before training, and Dave did come find me personally.”

“I guess I’ll get someone else to do your chores since  _ Sir  _ Dave personally asked you to assist them. I do expect you back to put my armour on before training, however.” The prince stopped as Merlin pulled his shirt over his head, “and make sure both of them are comfortable, will you?”

“What should I tell  _ Sir _ Dave?” Merlin asked, sarcastically emphasizing Dave’s ‘title’. “You know when I have to disappear for the afternoon.” 

“Ask them to join us and find a servant to escort them,” Arthur said as Merlin handed him his belt. “Now go help our guest, and for the love of Camelot, don’t be rude. We have no idea what their kingdom is like.” 

With that dismissal Merlin left to go tell Dave the plan for the day. Stepping out into the hallway showed Dave leaning against the opposite wall, bobbing his head and, seemingly,looking at the floor.  _ It’s hard to tell where he’s looking with those damn glasses,  _ he wondered if the boy actually needed them to see.

“Dave?” Merlin said trying to get his attention. The blonde knight didn’t lift his head so Merlin tried again, this time waving a hand in Dave’s peripheral vision, “Dave? Hello?”

This got his attention,”Sorry man. Didn’t hear you,” he lifted his hands and took out two  _ somethings  _ from hid ears before putting them  in his pocket. _ Red berries?  _ Merlin thought confused. Dave put the  _ things  _ back into his pocket before righting himself, “We good to go?” 

“Yep but I have to ask you something first, don’t feel the need to say yes,” Merlin looked for any indication of a shift in mood from Dave, but noticed nothing other than raised eyebrow that seemed to say ‘go on’. “Arthur wants to know if you and Karkat would like to train with him and the knights today. I think he wants to see your technique.” 

“Only on two conditions,” he started. He either ignored the way the warlock tensed, or just didn’t notice.

“Conditions?” Merlin asked, warily.

“First,” Dave went on, “if you see Gwen before I do, tell her I’m sorry if I made her late. Shits not cool, y’know?”

Merlin let out a sharp laugh. “Done. Now, what’s the other one?”

Dave shrugged, “I’m down to train, but you gotta’ ask Karkat yourself.” 

Merlin nodded, “you drive a hard bargain but I think I can manage that.”

“Cool.” Was the simple, near monotone, response. 

Merlin shook his head before he began walking down the hallway with Dave in tow. He turned slightly so he could see Dave. “Now, bathroom?” 

**

When Karkat eventually pulled himself off of the giant pillow, it was to the sound of banging at his door. He sighed, irritated and yelled a quick, “who is it and what the hell do you want?” 

“C’mon Karkat. Time to rise and shine.” Dave's annoyingly monotone voice called through the door. 

"He only fucking talks like this when he's trying to get on my nerves." Karkat quietly grumbled to himself as he pulled the blankets off his head.  

_ Why the fuck is Strider here at ass o’clock in the morning,  _ he thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. As he walked across the room he quickly grabbed his makeshift hood, and wrapped it around himself. He threw open the door and was met with the sight of a smug Strider, and an apologetic looking Merlin. 

“What do you want.” Karkat said to Dave. He gestured for the two to enter his room, and closed the door behind them. 

“Well, Arthur wants to train with both of you,” Merlin said after hesitating slightly. 

“Training?” Karkat asked, “What kind of ‘training’?”

Before Merlin could answer Dave held let out a groan, “They’re knights of Camelot, Kar. What do you think? It’s sword practice,” he turned towards Merlin, “Right?”

“Yeah, and sometimes jousting,” Merlin added. 

Karkat scoffed, “I don’t fight with swords.”

“Then use a sickle,” Dave said while he waved his hand, “Now hurry up. We don’t want to keep em’ waitin’.”

** 

_ Where the hell is Merlin,  _ Arthur thought to himself as he paced around his room.  _ Honestly, can’t that idiot be on time once in his life? Maybe I should fire my best friend,  _ he thought. He nearly laughed at how ridiculous that notion was,  _ and then maybe I can get someone else to listen and give me actual feedback _ . _Maybe I'll hire George,_ He shook his head at the notion.

The door slammed open and said servant came bumbling through, he nearly dropped all the armour he was carrying in the process.  Merlin panted as he unloaded all the pieces on the table, “sorry, sorry. Karkat refused to leave the library.”

He picked up the chest plate and gestured for Arthur to hold his arms up. 

**

Neither of them talked until Arthur was fully fitted in his armour and they were walking to the training ground. 

“The library?” The prince questioned, his curiosity had gotten the best of him.  

“I know, I didn’t think knights could read.” Merlin said, Arthur heard the smirk in his voice. 

Arthur nearly smacked his friend upside the head, but was distracted as Gwen came around the corner. She smiled and walked up to them, how she managed to curtsey while carrying a basket was beyond Arthur.

“Morning, Guinevere.” He said, barely seeing the other servants as the rushed by the trio. 

“Good morning, my lord,” she smiled at Arthur before she turned to Merlin, “how’d Dave get on this morning? I hope he didn’t think me rude.”

“Dave?” Arthur asked, "what'd he want?"

“Oh, he was looking for something this morning, but I only had enough time to bring him to Merlin,” she explained.

“Don’t worry Gwen. He actually told me to say sorry if he made you late,” Merlin said as he smiled.

“Oh, well tell him I said it was no trouble. Now, I’m sorry to run but I’ve got to get back to work.” She, again impossibly, curtseyed. “My lord, Merlin.”

“Goodbye, Guinevere.” Arthur said, almost bowing. 

“See you around Gwen.” Merlin said as he waved. 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Long time no see. Sorry about that....
> 
> I'm going to be honest I had writers block and didn't want to continue this until I had the plot sorted out, but now the plots all planned so we're good :DD
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and have a good day/week c:


	6. Swords and Speed

Arthur called the attention of everyone on the training pitch with a sharp whistle. Everyone, with the exception of those who already knew Dave and Karkat, looked at him questioningly. 

“I’d like you all to meet Sir Dave, and junior knight Karkat,” the prince began,” they are from a far away land named, uh,” he waved at Dave in an attempt to prompt him. Thankfully, the other knight took the hint. 

“I’m from the, uh, kingdom of Texas,” Dave said with nervous a gesture to himself. He waved a hand in his friend’s general area, “and Karkat is originally from the land of Alternia.”

Arthur nodded before he continued, “I expect you all to treat them with respect. They will be joining us today.”

A murmur of excitement went through the younger knights. 

One of the braver ones, a red haired, freckled face boy, spoke up, “May I ask the Sirs a question?”

Arthur looked at Dave expectantly.

“Shoot,” the blond teen said with a wave of his hand.

“He means go ahead,”  Karkat said as he huffed at Dave. 

“I don’t see a sword on either of you,” the young knight, Sir Kay Arthur remembered suddenly, said uncertainly. His eyebrows drew together, “does that mean you fight with different weapons?”

 

**

Karkat scoffed at the simple question.  _ No shit,  _ he thought as he rolled his eyes and, before Dave could answer, the troll jumped in.

“I fight with sickles,” he answered proudly only to look at the humans in confusion as a  murmur went through the group. 

“Like,” the red haired knight said as he fought a smirk “like a farmer?” 

A chuckle ran through the group at their peer’s jab. Arthur opened his mouth, perhaps to reprimand the young man, but the troll had turned his attention towards him. Karkat scowled at the red-haired boy in front of him. 

When the man began to squirm under the scrutiny Karkat spoke, “no you fuck nugget, like a warrior of Alternia. Anyone have a problem with that?” Any smile in the group left faded as he looked at everyone in turn, “no? Good.”

_ Fucking disrespectful,  _ the troll thought as the group looked anywhere but his eyes. He heard Dave sigh beside him. 

“Aw, c’mon Kar. It was a joke,” his friend said as he threw an arm around the troll. He ignored the others attempt to shrug him off as he addressed the group, “don’t mind him. He’s always like this when he stays up too late. You should see him when he finishes one of his shitty romances.”

The knights once again grinned as they watched the two interact. Merlin couldn’t help but laugh at the look of utter disgust on Karkat’s face, or the subtle smirk that Dave wore. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Karkat said as he whipped around to face his friend; the young knight’s comments momentarily forgotten. He felt blood rush to his cheeks as he willed Dave to  _ shut the fuck up _ .

Dave took a step back and threw his arms up in an exaggerated shrug, “I just mean when you’re weird romances take a, many times glaringly obvious, turn you get all pissy.”

_ How fucking dare,  _ Karkat thought indignantly as he bared his fangs. He opened his mouth to retaliate but was interrupted once again by Arthur.

“Gentleman,” he said sternly while obviously fighting a smile of his own, “as much as we would all love to hear you argue, we have have a schedule to keep.” 

Karkat once again became aware of the others around him and he felt his blush deepen. He sunk as far as he could in his make-shift scarf.

“ _ Sorry, _ ” he mumbled around the cloth. 

“My bad,” Dave said not at all sincerely. 

**

“Right,” Arthur said as he turned back towards the knights, “I need you to pair up. We’re working on sparring first to see how everyone’s improved.”

As the knights paired up and took their places on the training field, the prince turned towards the other two. Karkat had come out of the scarf and was mumbling to Dave about how,  _ sickles are a fine weapon, and besides who the fuck learns like this,  _ the prince stepped closer to them and both of them looked up. 

“Would you two like to join,” he asked.  _ I need to see how other kingdoms train,  _ the political side of his mind said.  _ They’re a challenge,  _ said the part that enjoyed the sport of sparring. He waited with baited breath as the two friends looked at eachother as if they were talking without speaking before they both nodded to each other in a silent agreement. 

“I’d rather not. I only fight when I have to,” Karkat said gruffly. The grey teen’s tone held no room for questions or arguments. Arthur hid his disappointment and made a note to ask Karkat later. 

“I’m down but I only have  Caledfwlch here,” Dave said as he patted the broken sword in his belt.

Arthur gestured to Merlin to hand Dave a practice sword, “you’re more than welcome to use one of our swords.”

The servant extended the practice blade handle first. After a brief moment of consideration the other blond took the, fairly old, sword and tested its weight. Arthur tried to hold in his surprise as the other knight swung with unfamiliar movements. 

Rather that the broad circles and careful wrist work the his knights used, Dave swung as if he made to chop wood. His stance was always moving. Arthur noted the odd way he kept one foot a pace in front of the other. 

He brought of his observations as Merlin’s voice came from behind him, “that’s a different stance, eh?”

Dave, apparently, heard the comment too as he turned to face the servant. 

Arthur held his breath,  _ you idiot,  _ he thought,  _ you insulted them.  _ The prince had seen nobility offended over much smaller things. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dave said, a look of sadness came over his face before his emotionless mask was back in place, “I guess learned a bit differently.”

Arthur let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding.  _ If Merlin had said the wrong thing Father would have him in the stocks for a month,  _ he shuddered at the thought of his friend,  _ servant  _ he reminded himself harshly, in the stocks for that long. It was then that the prince looked around and realised that Dave and him were the only two without a partner.

Dave seemed to realise this as well as he looked at Arthur, “just us then, huh?” 

“It would appear so,” the prince responded. 

With that the other knight walked to an empty area of the grounds and turned to Arthur expectantly. The prince merely shrugged good-naturedly as he followed the younger man onto the field. 

**

Dave had to fight the urge to smile broadly as the prince stood across from him. Before he got into a fighting stance he held up a hand to stop the prince from starting. Arthur looked at him quizzically. 

“I just want to know your rules, dude. I usually go with fight until someone surrenders,” Dave explained, “but if you guys do something different you should let me know.”

Arthur nodded and thought for a moment before responding, “We’ll go first to be knocked off his feet, shall we?”

“Sure,” Dave said before he got into his stance, “ready when you are.” 

The prince wasted no time in rushing forward with a war cry.  _ Oh man,  _ Dave noted mentally as he easily sidestepped the prince and turned to face him again,  _ he’s so slow.  _ Arthur was rushing back to him again and Dave easily blocked his swing. He nearly smiled at the look of surprise on the prince’s face as he pushed him away and sent him off balance. 

Arthur shot out a quick jab as he righted himself, which caused Dave to step back. After a few more of the princes wide swings something occurred to Dave.  _ His strikes are meant for opponents that are farther away, _ the young god realised; he quickly stepped in close to the prince to test his theory. When Arthur backed up in a few hastened steps Dave smirked to himself.  _ Checkmate,  _ he thought as he, once again, blocked the prince _. _

Dave decided to use his actual speed and, in a blur of red, was behind the prince. He caught the man’s leg as he stepped to turn around and upended him in one quick movement. 

Arthur let out a surprised, “ _ oomph, _ ” as the wind was knocked out of him. Dave placed the end of his sword above the prince's heart.  _ I hope those medieval movies weren’t lying about this particular custom,  _ he briefly thought. 

“Good spar, man,” Dave said as he let the swords point fall away. He leant down to offer the prince his hand. 

As he hauled Arthur to his feet he became aware of the distinct lack of noise where, just a few moments ago, the sounds of clashing swords had been heard. 

“Uh, Dave?” Karkat’s gruff but uncertain voice sounded from behind him. As Dave turned around he was  met by, not only the sight of the other knights as they stared in shock, but of king Uther. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess who actually found out how to continue the story? Sorry for the long delay, work and classes have taken up most of my time.   
> Anyways please tell me what you thought and have a good day/week!! c:

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of Merlin and Homestuck crossovers. Please leave a comment telling me how I can improve my writing, and check out my other work(s).


End file.
